4gigglesfandomcom-20200213-history
Izayah Troy
Isaiah Smith AKA Izayah Troy is a hoe that spreads rumors about people on facebook. He loves the gossips. SAP when he hears the juices stuff that isn't true he is all for the spread. He is diffidently the description of the song You talk to much by DMC. Song Shut up!!! You talk too much You talk too much You talk too much You talk too much Hey! You over there Isaiah, I know about your kind You're like the Independent Network News on Channel 9 Everywhere that you go, no matter where you at I said you talk about this, and you talk about that When the cat took your tongue, I say you took it right back Your mouth is so big, one bite would kill a Big Mac! You talk too much You never shut up I said you talk too much Homeboy you never shut up You talk about people, you don't even know And you talk about places, you NEVER go You talk about your girl, from head to toe I said your mouth's moving fast, and your brain's moving slow You talk too much You never shut up!! I said you talk too much Homeboy you never shut up You're the instigator, the orator of the town You're the worst when you converse, just a big mouth clown You talk when you're awake, I heard you talk when you sleep Has anyone ever told you, that talk is cheap You talk too much You never shut, up!! I said you talk too much Homeboy you never shut up!!! Talking is the one thing, that you can do best You told the cavity creeps, to watch out for Crest You never have the story, right and exact And then you always try to bore me, with your yakkity yak You talk too much And then you never shut up I said you talk too much Homeboy you never shut up!!! Everyday you are out fighting someone in the street And you're always fighting someone you know ya can't beat Then you wonder how, you got in this mess Just think of what you said, then take a guess You talk too much You never shut up! I said you talk too much Homeboy you never shut up!!! You're always spreading rumors, whether bad or good You're the damn Walter Cronkite of the neighborhood The Barbara Walters, and the Howard Cosell You always come around, with a story to tell You talk too much And then you never shut up I said you talk too much Homeboy you never SHUT UP!!! Said it's everybody's business that you love to mind And talkin' to you, is like dropping a dime You're spreading the word, like it is your job You should be a stool pigeon, who works for the mob You talk too much And you never shut up I said you talk too much Homeboy you never shut up! A big blabbermouth, that's what you are If you were a talk show host, you'd be a star I said your mouth is big, size extra large And when you open it, it's like my garage You talk too much And then you never shut up I said you talk too much Homeboy you never shut up You always like to gossip, just like a girl You talk so damn much, it's outta this world When you're reincarnated, in your second life You won't be a man, you'll be a nagging wife You talk too much Then you never shut up He said you talk too much Homeboy you never SHUT UP!!! Shut up!!! Shut up!!! Twenty-five hours, eight days a week Thirteen months outta year, is when you speak I'm tired of listening to the garbage you talk Why don't you find a short pier, and take a long walk You talk too much Then you never shut up! I said you talk too much Homeboy you never shut up!!! You talk too much You could be, out of breath You talk too much Man you naggin' me to death You talk too much Tired of hearing you speak You talk too much Eight days a week You talk too much Then you never shut up I said you talk too much Why don't you ever shut up!!! You talk too much Then you never shut up! I said you talk too much Homeboy you never shut up!!! About the toe He don't get it capplize because he's gayer then a 2 dollar bill. Also he don't get a sexy spelling because he was so gay it's unreal. He even worships gay people and calls people that isn't gay the gay ones. And when he isn't gay he looks at his sister like a girlfriend he is in love with red head. When he talks about a description about then it adds up about to his sister.